1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizing device for organizing multiple optical fiber lines to run parallel to each other on a plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional optical connector 1 includes a plug 11, and a plurality of optical fiber lines 12 inserted into the plug 11 in a predetermined arrangement. The plug 11 includes a first portion 111 for the optical fiber lines 12 to be inserted into, a second portion 112 connected to the first portion 111, and a plurality of holes 113 that are formed corresponding to the optical fiber lines 12 in the second portion 112.
During manufacturing, the operator has to, after arranging the optical fiber lines 12 according to their individual predetermined positions, manually insert the optical fiber lines 12 into the holes 113 of the second portion 112 through the first portion 111, with one hand holding onto the plug 11 and the other onto the optical fiber lines 12.
However, since the optical fiber lines 12 are soft and the diameter thereof is fairly small, handling of the optical fiber lines 12 is rather difficult. Applying too much force will bend and damage the optical fiber lines 12, whereas applying too little force will not allow one to effectively position the optical fiber lines 12 according to their individual predetermined positions in the optical connector 1.